


Date

by Aldya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Myart, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldya/pseuds/Aldya
Summary: -You and your husband need something else?- Why she think we are husbands?They all the date:





	Date

\- This is not a date

\- How i gonna think that?

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/aldyaart/status/1176198495130333184
> 
> If you want to see more of my art you can find me in fb, instagram and twitter like @aldyaart
> 
> Plis comment! I wanna know if you want more fanarts about this adorkable idiots


End file.
